Across the Ages
by Ocean Writer759
Summary: Oneshots about Ned and Moze's friendship from every age. From, the sandbox to adulthood. Totally NedMoze. This is my first Ned's story so please be nice! Chapter 8 is up!
1. FiveYearsOld: The Sandbox

Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide

This is my first Ned's Story, so please be nice! This is a Ned/Moze story, it's oneshots of their ages throughout their life. Enjoy!

* * *

Across the Ages

5-years-old

Mrs. Bigby was taking his son, Ned, to the park. The Bigby Family just moved in last week from another state. Ned had short brown hair, had a stripped shirt and jean-shorts (whatever you call them).

"Ned, you are going to have a great time at the park, maybe you will meet a new friend!" Mrs. Bigby said to his 5-year-old son.

"Mommy, I'll never have a friend like Jacob ever again!" Ned said in his small, squeaky voice. Jacob was Ned's friend since he was about three. They did many things together. They watched T.V, played at the Local Park, and play tag.

"Maybe, you'll have a new best friend." Mrs. Bigby said, "Hey look there is a girl about you're age over there, go talk to her."

Mrs. Bigby was talking about the lonely little girl at the sandbox. She had long brown hair, blue shorts, a purple shirt, and was about Ned's height, maybe a little taller.

"But Mommy, Jacob says that girls have cooties!" Ned said.

"Ned, Jacob is wrong, girls don't have cooties. Now, go talk to her."

Ned was unsure, but he went over to the sandbox and started talking to the little girl.

"Hi, I'm Ned, what's your name?" Ned asked in a nervous voice.

The little girl looked up and she said, "Hi Ned, I'm Jennifer. Do you want to make a sand castle with me?"

"Sure, I guess so." Ned said to Jennifer.

They started to build a nice sand castle with all of the buckets Jennifer had. After about five minutes a large bee landed on their castle.

Ned was scared and stepped out of the sand castle, and yelled, "A bee!" After the bee left, he saw that Jennifer didn't move at all and asked, "How come you weren't scared?" Ned asked his new friend.

"I'm not scared of bees." Jennifer replied simply.

"Wow, you aren't like most girls." Ned said.

"So are you saying that I'm weird?" Jennifer asked, being a little angry.

"No, no not at all, I'm saying that you're not scared of anything." Ned said.

"Aw, thanks, you're so sweet!" Jennifer said, and then she asked, "Do you want to meet my family?"

"Sure I guess so." Ned said.

Jennifer took Ned's hand and went to where her Mom sat. Once they got there, they noticed that Ned's Mom was there too.

"Is that your Mom?" Jennifer whispered to Ned. Then Ned replied with a nod.

Jennifer approached her Mom and said, "Hey Mom, this is my new friend, Ned."

Jennifer's Mom said, "Yeah I saw you playing with him, and I'm talking to his Mom."

"Oh, Jenny has a crush!" A person from behind them said. Both of them turned around and it was Jennifer's 8-year-old brother, John.

"John, he's not my crush, he's my friend." Jennifer said.

"Then, why are you holding hands?" John asked looking at them holding hands.

"John, stop teasing your sister!" Jennifer's Mom said.

"Alright Mom!" John said, and then left.

"Ned, I need to get something from the car, can you come with me?" Mrs. Bigby asked.

They went to their car and she asked him, "So what do you think of Jennifer?"

"She's cool and brave." Ned said.

"Does she have cooties?" Mrs. Bigby asked.

"Nope, not at all!" Ned said.

"I told you that girls don't have cooties." Mrs. Bigby pointed out.

The boy nodded and went back to his friend.

MEANWHILE

"Jenny, give him one." Jennifer's Mom said.

"Give him one what?" Jennifer asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

"You know give him one." Mrs. Mosely said.

Jennifer finally realized what she meant. She had this talk before with her. "Mom, please don't make me do it. We are already friends!"

"Come on Jenny, you can do it!" Mrs. Mosely said.

"Fine!" Jen said, giving up.

"Besides we have to leave soon." Jen's Mom said.

Ned and his Mom finally came back. Jennifer was already back at the sandbox, so Ned ran over as fast as his little 5-year-old legs can go.

"Hi Jennifer!" Ned said in a happy tone.

"Hi Ned, but I need to go now." Jennifer said.

"Really? Already?" Ned said in a sad tone.

"Yeah, but I'll see you sometime soon." Jennifer said, and then she placed a small kiss on his cheek, obeying what her Mom wanted her to do earlier. "Bye!" Then she left.

Back where the Moms were sitting, Mrs. Mosely said to Mrs. Bigby, "This is going to be a long friendship."

* * *

Aww, cute ending. Is it good? Please reply! No Flames! This is my first Ned's story! 

A/N: I remember that in an earlier episode that Ned said that Moze kissed him on the cheek when they were five, so I put that in.


	2. SixYearsOld: Nicknames

Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified SSG and I never will!

A/N: I'm trying to type more of Across the Ages as much as I can, so please enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

Across the Ages

**6-years-old: Nicknames**

Six-year-old Ned entered the school building. It was the first day of school and he was entering the first grade. He didn't know many people because not that long ago he just moved in. His Mom drove him in today instead of taking the bus.

"Now Ned, enjoy the first day of school!" Mrs. Bigby said.

"Okay Mom!" Ned said in an excited voice.

Ned walked down the hallway until he saw a sign that said "Mrs. Thornton". He entered in the classroom and saw different kids around his age; he didn't know any of them.

Ned looked around at the students playing with the toys and talking to the teacher. However, one girl he noticed looked familiar. Ned saw Jennifer, the girl he met at the park. He didn't know why but he was so happy.

Right where he was standing he called out, "Jennifer!" However, three people turned around; the girl at the park and two other girls.

Jennifer Mosely turned around and saw the boy she met at the park. She ran up to him and said, "Hi Ned!"

"Hi Jennifer! How come two other girls turned around over there?" Ned asked.

"Oh, that's because they are also named Jennifer. That's Jennifer Tu," Jennifer said, pointing to a Chinese girl by the window, talking to friends, "and that's Jennifer Brown." she said pointing to a girl with blonde hair.

"That's going to be weird having three girls named Jennifer in one class." Ned said.

There was a small silence until Jennifer spoke up, "Well, before you came in here Mrs. Thornton told us to pick a partner for some sort of game, so do you want to be my partner?"

"Sure, but what is the game?" Ned asked his new best friend.

"I'm not sure, but she wants us by the carpet once we find a partner, so come on!" Jennifer said taking his hand to where they will be sitting.

Mrs. Thornton came over and sat in her normal chair. "Now class, does everyone have a partner?"

"Yes!" The whole class replied

"Now I will go down the list of names and I will ask each one of you who your partner is going to be." Mrs. Thornton said. "Ned Bigby!"

"Jennifer." Ned replied.

"Which one?" Mrs. Thornton asked the new kid.

"Jennifer Mosely." Ned said, saying Jennifer's full name.

Mrs. Thornton continued down the list until everyone had a partner. However Jennifer noticed something; her and Ned were the only boy/girl partners. She whispered to Ned, "We are the only boy/girl partners in the class."

Ned realized that to it was either both boys or both girls, but him and Jennifer were the only ones that were a boy/girl pair.

Mrs. Thornton didn't realize that they had to go to their special, Art. "Everyone get into a single file line, we are going to art class." She said to her class.

Once they got in a line she ushered them to the art room on the second floor. Once they got there, the art teacher greeted them. Everyone got into a seat ready for class.

"Hello everyone, I am Mrs. Lee, and I am your art teacher." Mrs. Lee announced.

"Hello Mrs. Lee!" The class yelled in unison.

"Today you will draw something of summer or the first day of school. Let me first do attendance, and then you can start drawing." Mrs. Lee said.

Once she finished the attendance, she got out paper and crayons for the kids. They all ran up to get the best paper and crayons. Ned and Jennifer were one of the last ones there so there were paper and one box of crayons left.

"Do you want to share?" Ned asked Jen.

"Sure, I guess so." Jennifer replied.

Jennifer and Ned went back to their seats and started drawing. Jennifer drew a picture of a pool and Ned started drawing a park scene.

Jennifer looked over his shoulder to see what he was drawing. "How come you are drawing a park?"

"Because I met you at the park early in the summer." Ned replied.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Jennifer apologized.

Ned was concentrated on his work, but he was also thinking about Jennifer Mosely. He wanted to give her a nickname, but he didn't know what a good one would be. He didn't want to give a nickname like Jen or Jenny; he wanted her to have a cool nickname that stands out. Then a light bulb went on in his head.

"Jennifer do you want a nickname?" Ned asked the girl sitting next to him.

"Um…I'm not sure. What's a good nickname?" Jennifer asked.

"How about Moze?" Ned said.

"Moze?" Jennifer said questioningly.

"Yeah, Moze as in short for Mosely." Ned explained.

"I guess I can give that name a shot." Jennifer said.

"Hello Moze!" Ned said trying to see how the name would sound like in a greeting.

"Your right that is a cool nickname!" Moze said.

They continued to draw and talk for a couple of minutes until a boy came over. He was pretty big for a first grader; he had spiky blonde hair and a black sweatshirt.

"Hey Jennifer!" the boy said in a dreamy tone, "who is this loser?" he then continued in a mean voice, while pointing to Ned.

"Stop it Billy Loomer! That's my friend Ned!" Moze said standing up for her friend.

Soon after Billy's friends came up and said, "Oh, Jennifer and Bigby love each other!"

"We don't love each other, we are best friends! She has a nickname now, it's Moze!" Ned said.

"Aw, they already have nicknames for each other!" the boys made fun of them again.

Then Mrs. Lee announced in the middle of the argument, "Okay class, art is almost over please give me your drawings, and return the crayons!" All of the kids followed the teacher's orders, and soon made a line by the door, waiting for Mrs. Thornton.

* * *

Once the class got back to the room, everyone sat at their tables, ready for the teacher's activity. 

"Okay class, we are going to do a nice activity with your partner. You are going to say three nice things about your partner it could be on the inside or the outside." Mrs Thornton said.

"So we can say your liver is cool?" Billy said raising his hand.

"That's not what I meant Billy." Mrs. Thornton explained, "Ned Bigby, you are first and your partner is Jennifer Mosely."

Ned and Moze went in front of the class and pointed out, "Actually her name is Moze, it's her nickname."

"Moze, okay I will remember that!" The teacher said.

Ned didn't really know what to say without embarrassing himself. So he thought of the bee at the park. "Moze is really brave," Ned started his list. Then he thought of when she let him play with her, "she is really nice," Then Ned ran out of things to say, but then he remembered one thing about her, even though it might be embarrassing to say, "she is also very pretty." Once he finished saying that both Ned and Moze blushed.

Then they heard random whispers of,

"He likes Jennifer?"

"Oh, they're in love!"

"Does Jennifer love him?"

Then Mrs. Thornton was surprised to hear him say that, considering most first grade boys don't say that a girl is pretty. "Thank you Ned! Now Jennifer, oh, sorry I mean Moze."

"Well, Ned is funny," Moze started, "sweet," then Moze went for the embarrassing part too, "and handsome." Just like before Ned and Moze blushed a crimson shade.

Similar whispers were happening between the other first graders as the ones before.

"Thank you Ned and Moze." The teacher said speechless. The other classmates knew that by middle school there would be love blossoming between the two kids.

* * *

Jennifer is Moze now! I'm trying to use facts from the show for the story! Is it good please review! Please No Flames! 


	3. SevenYearsOld: Sports

Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's declassified!

A/N: Well here is Chapter 3, this isn't one of my favorite chapters that I wrote so far for this story. Please enjoy and review. No flames!

* * *

Across the Ages

**Seven-Years-Old: Sports**

Ned and Moze became really close friends now, and they come over to each other's houses. Moze was at Ned's house playing wiffleball. Ned wasn't really good at it.

"So when do you think Simon is going to get here?" Moze asked. There was a new kid that came into the school from a different town; his name was Simon Nelson Cook. Ned and Moze were becoming friends with him.

"I'm not sure, he said somewhere between 12 and 12:30." Ned said, "You know, we should give him a nickname also."

"Why?" Moze asked.

"Well it won't be fun if you say "Hey Simon Nelson, over here!"' Ned explained.

"You're right that is kinda weird." Moze said.

While the both of them were throwing the wiffleball around and hitting it, Ned had a hard time trying to hit the ball.

"I can never play well in any sport!" Ned said, giving up.

"Ned, don't give up, you'll get better at it, I promise." Moze said, reassuring her best friend.

"Yeah right I'm never good at sports!" Ned said.

"You will get better at it, now can I hit?" Moze asked politely.

"Sure." Ned said, while handing her the bat.

Ned walked to where the pitcher's mound was and pitched the plastic ball. Moze smacked the ball into the bushes WAY behind Ned.

"I don't understand how come you are so good at everything; sports and grades!" Ned yelled.

"Well, my Mom and Dad are coaches at the High School. My Dad coaches boys' soccer in the fall, girls' volleyball in the winter, and boys' baseball in the spring. My Mom coaches girls' field hockey in the fall, girls' basketball in the winter, and the girls' track team in the spring." Moze said.

"That's amazing, how do they have time for other things?" Ned asked.

"I have no idea whatsoever." Moze replied.

"You're so going to win the class championship next week." Ned said.

"I never win; I always lose to Loomer because he cheats." Moze said.

"What did he do to you?" Ned asked.

"Well last year, when you were sick with the flu, he beat me in dodgeball! When the teacher wasn't looking he chugged a ball at my head when he wasn't supposed to. I would fall to the ground, and when the teacher looked back, he would assume that I got hit and was out." Moze said, "Now I think they changed the rules this year. I think it's now boys side and girls side."

"Who cares about Loomer you're going to beat him next week!" Ned said.

"No I'm not, you are!" Moze said.

"Say what!" Ned said a bit confused.

"I'm going to help you out! I'm going to train you!" Moze said taking Ned's hand and running to the garage for equipment.

* * *

After they got some equipment from his garage, Moze took him back to his backyard to practice. 

"First, we're going to do football. You need to know how to throw and catch a football for one of the events." Moze started.

"Um…Okay." Ned said, unsure of whether or not he should do this.

Moze showed him where his fingers go on the ball and how to throw it straight. They practiced for about 20 minutes then Moze finally said, "You are getting better at it!"

"Well, I learned from the best." Ned said, complimenting Moze.

Moze blushed and said, "Thank you! Now, let's practice running."

"Moze, I know how to run! I don't need lessons on how to move." Ned said, so he didn't have to run.

"I'm not teaching you how to run," Moze said, "I'm teaching you how to not get tired easily from running." Then Ned moaned.

Moze and Ned started to run around the yard, for some reason Ned didn't want to stop. He wanted to be next to Moze, so she wouldn't get lonely (AWW).

Moze noticed that Ned wasn't out of breath yet, and he still kept on running. "Very good Ned! You're better than I thought you were."

After they finished practicing running, Simon called Ned. He said that he couldn't make it because he had to see family at the last second. Once Ned got the message, he told Moze the news.

"Well that's all the training I will do today, I will help you after school all next week. I must say you are getting better at sports." Moze said, complimenting her best friend.

"Thanks, you're a great teacher!" Ned said.

"Thanks, you want to watch TV or ply video games now?" Moze asked Ned.

"Sure, last one there is a rotten egg!" Ned said, asking for a challenge. However Moze won, but he claimed, "I let you win!" So they played video games for the remainder of the day.

During the week, Moze trained Ned on basketball, soccer, baseball, and other sports for the second grade, "Championship of Sports".

* * *

That Friday was the big day for the class, all they do is participating in sports weather it was teams or independent. 

The first sport was dodgeball, as always Moze and Suzie were team captains and enemies. Each side had evenly matched teams of girls. Moze's team of girls won. The last two were her and Suzie, but as always Moze would win. The boys' dodgeball was next. The two team captains were Ned and Billy. Of course by the end of the game, Billy Loomer's team won. Let's just say the people Ned on his team weren't really good at dodgeball.

The next event was basketball, up first were the girls, and it's always the same teams throughout the championship. Suzie and Moze always battled it out; both of them were very athletic for their age. At the end, Suzie's team won 6-5 in a ten-minute match. The boys went to the court, Ned was actually happy that they were doing basketball now, during his training, he was really good at basketball. In the end Ned's team won, 7-4, Loomer's team wasn't good at basketball. 1.

The next event was wiffleball. As usual, the girls' were up first, Ned was happy for Moze because he knew that Moze was amazing at hitting and catching. The away team was Suzie's team, so they were up first. They were okay, but Moze's team was amazing! They won 11-7! Ned was so happy that Moze's team had won more games than Suzie's for now. When the girls left, the boys took their places on the field. Just like Moze's team, Ned's team won again, 11-9!

The next sport was soccer, the girls took their positions on the field. In the end, Suzie's team won by one goal! The final score was 5-4. When the girls got off the field, Ned whispered to Moze, "Nice try." Then went on the field. Sadly, Ned's team also lost 7-2 to Loomer's team. But, don't blame them; Coconut head was their goalie.

The next sport was track and field. Ned knew that Moze would so win. He was right Moze's team won more events for track and field, than Suzie's team. Next was the boys' team. Sadly, Ned's team lost again to Loomer's. Ned thought to himself, _We have to win the last one._

The last event was volleyball. Ned knew that Moze should win, but sadly he was wrong, somehow Suzie's team won volleyball. The score was 7-5. So the girls of the class need to have a tiebreaker to decide who wins. Now it was the moment of truth. In the end, Ned was so happy. His team won 9-3. On the sidelines, Moze was so happy for him too.

The gym teacher came up to the class and said, "This is the best class championship I've seen in years. Both the boys and the girls need a tiebreaker. So I need Moze and Suzie to please stand up," Both of the girls stood up, "I want you to play dodgeball, whoever gets hit three times you lose. Now let's start this!" the gym teacher said.

It was close both girls had two hits on them, but in the end, Suzie got hit three times. Moze's team and Ned were so happy that all of them went on the floor to congratulate Moze.

"Ned, you can congratulate you're girlfriend later so go sit down." the gym teacher said. The whole class laughed as he blushed.

Once the girls sat down, Billy Loomer and Ned Bigby went to the floor to battle it out. Just like Moze's and Suzie's match they both had two hits. However Ned won! Moze was so happy that all of her training paid off. Moze went out onto the floor and hugged Ned. After a few seconds, they noticed what they were doing and they let go of each other.

Then someone shouted, "Aw, Ned and Moze are going out."

Then Ned and Moze blushed and said together, "No we're not!"

In the end Ned and Moze were happy that both of their teams won, and now both of them hugging that one moment is now the talk of the little elementary school.

* * *

Awww, they hugged. I don't like this chapter as much as the other two, but please review anyway. 

A/N: 1. In the basketball scene they only count baskets not two-pointers and three-pointers.


	4. EightYearsOld: Talent Show Part One

Disclaimer: I do Not own NDSSG or the song "Anyway You Want It" or any other songs and t.v shows mentioned in this chapter.

A/N: Sorry, I havn't updates in about a week. I've been busy with homwork, projects, exams, and sports. By the way, this is a chapter that will be in two parts. Why? You'll find out at the end of this part. This is kind of Humor and slight Romance. Also, please don't complain that my grammer or spelling is bad. I'm new here and I STINK at proofreading. Enjoy!

* * *

**Eight-Years-Old**

Ned and Moze were sitting at the their third grade lunch table, talking about the Mega-Talent Show. The Mega Talent Show is offered to the third grade and up all around the whole school district. It was separated in age groups, and the third and fourth graders can be in the same talent show.

"I'm going to be in the talent show!" Cookie said. Cookie was short for Simon Nelson Cook, he moved in the second grade. They were now a trio.

"Umm…Cookie I hate to break it to you but you don't have the musical talent, and you need musical talent to be in this." Moze said.

For the talent show, you must be well rounded, you must have a music act (singing, playing an instrument, e.t.c), and you must also have a show of some sort. It could be comedy, a magic show, etc. It is also mandatory to make a comedy skit with other people.

"I have musical talent, I can play the drums! Did you see me in music class, I was amazing at the congas!" Cookie said.

"Cookie, that was just for one period, and besides you just banged on them while the teacher was talking, so she took it away from you!" Ned said.

"I do have musical talent, you will see, YOU'LL ALL SEE!" Cookie said mysteriously, and then left.

"Out of the three of us, you're the one with musical talent." Ned said to Moze.

"I don't have good musical talent." Moze said, trying to be modest.

"Are you serious? You're amazing at the piano! You can play the fast part on the "Charlie Brown" theme song!" Ned said complimenting her.

"Aw, thanks Ned, you are so sweet!" Moze said, while blushing, "I have taken piano lessons since I was six. I think you have talent!"

"Moze, what are you talking about? I don't have musical talent!" Ned said.

"I have heard you sing before, you're really good!" Moze said.

"Well, I might join, as long as you sign up also." Ned said looking at Moze.

"Of course I'll do it." she replied.

"Great, now I need to think whether song I should do, and what type of show I'm doing." Ned said.

"How about tonight I come to your house and we can plan out the talent show." Moze said, hoping that they could have a head start.

"Yeah that sounds good with me. I'll see you at around 4 or so?" Ned said.

"Sure, four sounds good to me." Moze said.

* * *

The day went on and on, but finally it was after school. Moze was thinking of some ideas on the bus. Soon it became 4:00 and Moze was at Ned's house. 

"So, do you have any ideas?" Moze asked Ned, as they were going to his room.

"Yeah a little bit, you?" Ned asked.

"I have a lot of ideas!" Moze said.

"Well, for the skit thing, we could do some improvisational stuff." Moze said, as Ned was nodding his head.

"Yeah of course…what the heck is improvisational?" Ned said.

"It's a type of comedy that you don't read from a script. You basically make it up on the spot." Moze said.

"How do you know about this?" Ned asked.

"My parents watch "Who's Line is it Anyway?"

"I'll think about it." Ned said.

"So do you have your song?" Moze asked her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about doing "Anyway You Want It" by Journey. It's one of my favorites. Are you singing or doing the piano?" Ned asked.

"Piano." Moze simply replied.

"Come on Moze," Ned said shaking her, "you're good at singing too!"

"Well, if I somehow make it to the county talent show, I might sing." Moze said, making a deal with her best friend.

The top three overall winners of the local talent show go on to the county talent show. For that, you can only do a musical talent (mainly because many kids will be there and it will be WAY too long).

"Okay, Principal Mason would love to have a student from Kennedy Elementary win. It's always Washington Elementary that has the winners." Ned said. "Do you want to listen to some music?" He then asked.

"Yeah sure." Moze said.

Ned put in a C.D and the song "Anyway You Want It" by Journey. They started to listen to it, and then they started dancing.

As they were dancing, Ned thought, _Wow, Moze is good at dancing_.

Once the song was over, a slow song came on. Just for laughs, Ned went up to Moze and said, "Will you dance with me?"

Moze knew he was joking so she replied, "Of course."

Ned and Moze started ballroom dancing, even though they don't know how. They just saw it on the television. They were just having fun until two people took a picture.

Both of them saw the flash and turned around, they saw Ned's Mom and Moze's Mom taking pictures.

"MOM!" Ned and Moze said in unison to their own mothers.

"Aw, that was so adorable. You guys looked like a couple." Ned's Mom said.

Ned and Moze blushed lightly and yelled, "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

"Mrs. Bigby is right, you guys are so cute together, you kids should get married!" Mrs. Mosely said.

"Mom!" Moze said, yelling to her Mom.

"Moze, we need to get going. So say goodbye to your dance partner and let's get going." Moze's Mom said.

Moze turned to Ned and said, "Bye Ned, I'll see you tomorrow." Then she left.

"See you later!" Ned replied back.

During, the week Ned, Moze, and Cookie practiced different types of Improv. Even though they were only in the third grade, they were actually pretty good. Cookie practiced his, as he calls it, "amazing" drum solo. Honestly, Ned and Moze thought it was bad. They went to each other's houses to practice their acts for the next two weeks. Before they knew it was the night of the Mega Talent Show.

* * *

"Wow, time flew by so quickly." Ned said to Moze and Cookie at the talent show. Moze and Cookie nodded in agreement. Someone started speaking, so they turned around and saw their superintendent, Mr. Proud. 

"Hello everyone, thanks for coming out tonight to join us in the district wide talent show. We have many wonderful performances by our third and fourth graders. We have the four elementary school principals. Principal Mason, from Kennedy Elementary, Principal Reed from Washington Elementary, Principal Jay from Jefferson Elementary, and Principal Marsh from Lincoln Elementary. We have our three judges, and I'll start the program with the Musical talents. First up, is Simon Nelson Cook from Kennedy Elementary on the drums." He said, and then everybody clapped, as the curtains were opening.

Cookie was kind of bad at the drums. All you heard was loud noises that sounded like garbage. Once he was done, he stood up, and raised his sticks into the air. He barely got any applause. He went backstage and talked to Ned and Moze. While the other acts were performing, they were talking in a room.

The Superintendent said, "Thank you Billy for that performance on the drums, our next act is a person from Kennedy Elementary, she has played piano for only two years and she is amazing. Give it up for Jennifer Mosely."

Moze walked to the piano and played "Linus and Lucy" or the Charlie Brown theme. You can see that the parents were amazed by her performance. Once she was done, she got a HUGE applause. She went backstage and Ned congratulated her.

"Moze you were amazing, I heard you from back here." Ned said.

"Thanks, and good luck!" Moze said.

The Superintendent introduced Ned and his song that he is singing "Anyway You Want It." by Journey

Ned walked out on the stage and the music began to play, he started to sing;

**_"Anyway you want it_**

_**That's the way you need it**_

_**Any way you want it**_

_**She loves to laugh,**_

_**She loves to sing,**_

_**She does everything.**_

_**She loves to move,**_

_**She loves to grove,**_

_**She loves the lovin things**_

_**Ooh, all night, all night**_

_**Oh, every night**_

_**So hold tight, hold tight**_

_**Ooh, baby, hold tight**_

_**Oh, she said,**_

_**Anyway you want it**_

_**That's the way you need it**_

_**Anyway you want it**_

_**She said, anyway you want it**_

_**That's the way you need it**_

_**Anyway you want it.**_

_**I was alone**_

_**I never knew**_

_**What good love could do**_

_**Ooh, then we touched**_

_**Then we sang **_

_**About the lovin things**_

_**Ooh, all night, all night**_

_**Oh, every night**_

_**So hold tight, hold tight**_

_**Ooh baby, hold tight**_

_**Oh, she said,**_

_**Anyway you want it**_

_**That's the way you need it**_

_**Anyway you want it**_

_**She said, anyway you want it**_

_**That's the way you need it**_

_**Anyway you want it."**_

When Ned was done, he got a HUGE applause like Moze. He was really good! Once he was done, Ned went backstage and was greeted by Moze running up and hugging him.

"That was amazing! You were so much better than me!" Moze said, as Ned blushed from the hug and comment.

"Moze, no one is better than you! You're really amazing." Ned said it was Moze's time to blush.

Once all of the music acts finished, they introduced the next segment, show. The superintendent announced Cookie and his amazing magic show.

"Hello, I'm 'Cookie The Mysterious'" Cookie started, "I need a volunteer from the audience!" Cookie scanned around in the audience for a person, "You there follow me!" He said pointing to the little girl in blonde hair.

Once they got on stage, Cookie asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Nicole." Nicole said.

"Hello Nicole, do you want to participate in my trick?" Cookie asked, mysteriously.

"Sure, whatever." Nicole said.

Cookie got a deck of cards and shuffled them. Then Cookie said to Nicole, "Take a card."

Nicole followed his orders and took a card from the pile.

"Now I want you to memorize your card, and then put it back in the pile." Cookie said.

Nicole memorized her card it was an eight of hearts.

"Is this your card?" Cookie said, taking a queen of hearts.

"No." Nicole said.

"Well, is this your card?" He said taking a six of clubs.

"No." Nicole said.

"Is this your card?" He said taking out a jack.

"No." she said again.

The superintendent interrupted by saying, "Simon, can you please move onto your next trick."

"Okay," Cookie said, as Nicole left the stage, "I need another volunteer, but an adult one."

Cookie went over to the audience and picked a heavyset man with a mustache and brown hair.

"Hello sir, and what is your name?" Cookie said.

"I'm Joe." Joe said.

"Well, Joe you are going to help me with my next trick. I'm going to take Bimbo, the monkey, out and I'm going to give you a very tiny piece of banana. You are going to put that somewhere. It could be in your pocket wherever." Cookie said, giving him the banana. Joe put it in his shirt pocket.

Cookie let Bimbo out of his cage. Bimbo looked around and then went by Joe. By his sense of smell, he leaped on Joe's head and took his toupee. Bimbo jumped off stage with it, and ran around with his toupee.

Cookie said, "That's all the time I have today! Bye!" Then Cookie ran off the stage.

During the rest of the acts, Moze and Ned did stand-up comedy. Finally the trio did their Improvisation, everyone enjoyed it. By the end of the night everyone was waiting to see who won.

Superintendent Proud came up with the winners. "For 3rd place, Missy Meanie from Washington Elementary for her dancing." There was some applause as a blonde haired girl went to the stage. "For second place, from Kennedy Elementary, Jennifer Mosely for "Linus and Lucy"."

Moze looked so happy, and so was Ned. Moze went next to Missy to get her second place trophy.

"For first place, from Kennedy Elementary, Ned Bigby, for "Anyway You Want It"."

Ned looked shocked, he didn't expect first place for music. Moze looked so happy for him, as he got his trophy.

"Good job kids you were wonderful, next up is the show category. The third place winner is, Alan Denba, from Jefferson Elementary. The second place winner is, Marsha Jefferson, from Lincoln Elementary. The first place winner is, Jason Bates, from Washington Elementary."

The three kids got their awards and went back to their seats.

"Now the next three group winners are for the skits. The third place winners are, Coconut Head, Martin, and Timmy Toot-Toot, from Kennedy Elementary for "The Odd Ones". The Second place winners are, "Janet Tinsel, Hilary Brady, and Ashley Belle, for Lincoln Elementary for "The Hair Saloon". The First Place winners are, "Ned Bigby, Jennifer Mosely, and Simon Nelson Cook, from Kennedy Elementary, for their Improvisation.

The trio was so happy that they won. So all three of them all got medals, once they got their medals, they went back to their seats.

"Now, for the three overall winners. These winners go on to the County Talent Show. The third place winner is, Jason Bates, from Washington Elementary. The second place winner is, Ned Bigby from Kennedy Elementary. Now, the one you've been all waiting for, the winner is, Jennifer Mosely from Kennedy Elementary.

Once Ned and Moze heard their names they jumped for joy and then they hugged each other. They held on for a couple of seconds, until they heard the audience go, "Awwwwwww!!" Once they heard that, they blushed and they got their trophies.

They knew that the County Talent Show would be an amazing experience.

* * *

So was it good, PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES! 

A/N: I hope enjoyed Part 1, hopefully part two will be up soon. I thought the song fitted into Moze's and Ned's you blossiming friendship. The part where it goes "She loves to laugh..." it's kind of Ned escribing Moze. Besides, I can't imagine a third grader singing an actual love song. **There will be another song to the next part. Try to guess in your review what it is. Yes, it's very popular. Yes, it is a fast love song. **


	5. EightYearsOld: Talent Show Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's, "Follow Me", "Build Me Up Buttercup", or "1000 miles"

A/N: I'm not sure what happened to "Buil Me Up buttercup" It chopped off the verse. So I post this again, no flames and please review. Sorry my proofreading is bad, and you have any questions ask me.

* * *

Seven-Years-Old: Talent Show Part 2

That Monday, Ned and Moze making it to the County Talent Show, was the talk of the school. For all of the little gossipers, Ned and Moze hugging on stage that night. Now people tease them now.

Ned, Moze, and Cookie were talking at the lunch table.

"You guys were amazing last Friday. I can never play the piano." Cookie said. Moze blushed at his compliment. When Ned saw her blush, he had a little twinge of jealousy. (A/N: No, this is not a CookiexMoze, I just wanted Ned to be a little jealous.)

"Thanks, whatever happened to your monkey?" Moze asked.

"He's back at my Uncle's house, I borrowed him for the talent show, it didn't go so well." Cookie said.

Then, Loomer and his buddies came up to Ned and Moze. Then Loomer said, "So, are you guys going to hug in front of the school." followed by his usual laugh.

"Loomer go away!" Moze said.

"Why should I listen to a girl?" Loomer said, trying to be tough.

Moze got really angry and stood up. She looked like she was going to punch him, and said, "Oh, you think girls are weak, bring it on."

Loomer got scared and said, "No girls are amazing!" Then, he and his buddies left.

"Wow, Moze your amazing, I don't know what I would do without you." Ned said staring at her a little bit dreamily.

Cookie made a, "Eh, em." sound and that got Ned up from his fantasy. Ned noticed what he was doing and blushed lightly, when Moze saw his blush, she blushed back.

Principal Mason came over to where Moze, Ned, and Cookie were sitting and asked, "Ned, Moze can I see you for a moment." Ned and Moze followed him to his office.

"Please take a seat." Principal Mason said, "I want to first congratulate you on your performance last night. This is a first time for Kennedy Elementary that a student, actually two, to go to the County Talent Show."

"Thank you, Principal Mason." Ned said.

"Your welcome, but I was asked if the two of you to do a special talent. You already know that you have to do a musical talent." Ned and Moze nodded, "The person running the County Talent Show wants you to do something extra since you two have great chemistry, for example the hug you two shared." Principal Mason said, as Ned and Moze were blushing more. "He asked if you two could sing a duet together including your musical talent." This startled Ned and Moze.

"Sure, I guess so, we could try." Moze said speaking for the both of them.

"That's great, you can both go back to lunch now." Principal Mason said, escorting Ned and Moze though the door.

Once the two of them got back, Cookie kept on asking them questions. "So what did he want?"

"He wants us to sing a duet together at the talent show." Ned said.

"Aw, are you guys going to hug at the end of the show again?" Cookie said, teasing about his best friends about being together.

"Cookie, will you stop teasing us!" Moze and Ned screamed in unison.

"Well we need to figure out what we're doing." Ned said, "So should I come over to your house today at four?"

"Yeah sure, but my brother John will probably tease us, since he was at the talent show." Moze said.

"I can deal with that." Ned said.

Later Ned came over to Moze's house to plan out their duet.

"So what should we do?" Ned asked Moze's, while they were in Moze's room.

"I have an idea. What if we did "I wish I was Punk Rocker"?" Moze said.

Ned gave Moze an are-you-insane look.

"I was just kidding." Moze said.

Throughout the conversation, they had many ideas of a good song. While they were thinking of ideas, Moze's 11-year old brother, John came into the room.

"Aw, Moze's boyfriend is here!" John said to her sister. "So are you guys going to hug again?" John said.

"John, shouldn't you be with your girlfriend, Janet." Moze said, getting back at him using his best friend.

"Janet and I aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. We're just friends! However, I'm pretty sure that you and Ned are going out." John said.

"Shut up John!" Moze said, "Mom, John is teasing Ned and me about us going out again!" She said calling her Mom.

"John, stop teasing your little sister! Go do your homework." Mrs. Mosely said.

"Fine." John said, finally giving up, and then he left the room.

Moze and Ned tried to find good songs to sing. They finally made their decisions and Ned's Mom picked him up to go home.

Time went by so fast; it was fast as a baseball being thrown at 80 mph. They were already in Franklin Middle School in another town for the show. Ned and Moze were nervous about performing. They practiced everyday after school and sometimes on weekends. They hoped that all of the practice paid off. While they were walking in, they noticed people from their school coming to support them.

In the beginning the Head of the County's school came up to make a big speech, which made the audience really bored. Finally, there were many good performances. Thankfully, none of them involved a man's toupee being stolen by a monkey. After about five performances, it was Ned's turn to do a solo.

Mrs. Shade, the head of the schools in the county got up to introduced Ned. "Our next performer is a third grader that won second place in the Riverside talent show. He sang "Anyway you want it", and is from Kennedy Elementary. Give it up for Ned Bigby and his song, "Follow Me"!" There was a big applause for him.

Ned came out on stage; once the music began he started to sing;

**_You don't know how you met me_**

_**You don't know why**_

_**You can't turn around and say goodbye**_

_**All you know is when I'm with you**_

_**I make you free**_

_**And swim though your veins like a fish in the sea**_

_**I'm singing…**_

_**Follow me everything is alright**_

_**I'll be the one to tuck you in at night**_

_**And if you**_

_**Want to leave I can guarantee**_

_**You won't find nobody else like me**_

_**I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear**_

_**Cause as long as no one knows than nobody can care**_

_**You're feelin' guilty and I'm well aware**_

_**But you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared.**_

_**I'm singin'**_

_**Follow me everything is alright**_

_**I'll be the one to tuck you in at night**_

_**And if you**_

_**Want to leave I can guarantee **_

_**You won't find nobody else like me**_

_**Won't give you money**_

_**I can't give you the sky**_

_**You're better off if you don't ask why**_

_**I'm not the reason that you go astray and**_

_**We'll be alright if you don't ask me to stay.**_

_**Follow me everything is alright**_

_**I'll be the one to tuck you in at night**_

_**And if you**_

_**Want to leave I can guarantee **_

_**You won't find nobody else like me.**_

_**You don't know how you met me**_

_**You don't know why**_

_**You can't turn around and say goodbye**_

_**All you know is when I'm with you**_

_**I make you free**_

_**And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea**_

_**I'm singin'**_

_**Follow me everything is alright**_

_**I'll be the one to tuck you in at night**_

_**And if you**_

_**Want to leave I can guarantee **_

_**You won't find nobody else like me.**_

_**Follow me everything is alright**_

_**I'll be the one to tuck you in at night**_

_**And if you**_

_**Want to leave I can guarantee**_

_**You won't find nobody else like me.**_

_**Follow me everything is alright**_

_**I'll be the one to tuck you in at night**_

_**And if you**_

_**Want to leave I can guarantee **_

_**You won't find nobody else like me. **_

Once Ned finished, he got a standing ovation; he was the best act so far. He was so happy he couldn't stop smiling. Once he got off stage, Moze was hugging him.

"Ned you are amazing! You are no doubt the best singer in the third grade." Moze said.

Ned was baffled by her comment and hug that he was speechless.

"So when do you go up next?" Ned managed to say.

"After I believe two acts." Moze said.

Once those two acts were over. Moze was nervous. Ned came over to her to say good luck.

"This student is also from Riverside, she came in first place at the talent show. She played on the piano. Her parents are coaches at the Michael S. Dukais (sp?) High School. This time she is singing, "Build Me Up Buttercup". Give it up for Jennifer Mosely." Mrs. Shade introduced.

Moze walked up on stage; once the music was on she started to sing;

**Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby**

**Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around**

**And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call baby,**

**When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still**

**I need you (I need you) more than anyone darlin'**

**You know that I have from the start**

**So build me up, (build me up) butter cup don't break my heart**.

**"I'll be over at ten", you told me time and again  
But you're late, I wait around and then (bah dah dah)  
I run to the door, I can't take any more  
It's not you, you let me down again**

**(Hey, hey, hey) Baby, baby, try to find  
(Hey, hey, hey) A little time, and I'll make you happy  
(Hey, hey, hey) I'll be home  
I'll be beside the phone waiting for you  
Ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo**

**Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby  
Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around  
And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby  
When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still  
I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart**

**You were my toy but I could be the boy you adore  
If you'd just let me know (bah dah dah)  
Although you're untrue, I'm attracted to you all the more  
Why do I need you so**

**(Hey, hey, hey!) Baby, baby, try to find  
(Hey, hey, hey!) A little time and I'll make you happy  
(Hey, hey, hey!) I'll be home  
I'll be beside the phone waiting for you  
Ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo**

**Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby  
Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around  
And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby  
When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still  
I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart**

Once Moze was done, as usual she got a big applause. She was also now one of the best acts of the show. She went backstage, and Ned ran up to her.

"Moze, as I said you're amazing and wonderful at singing, you should have sung the first time." Ned said.

"Aw, thanks Ned, you know the right words to say." Moze said, "So when do we go on?"

"Not for a while, not until the end of the show." Ned said.

"Oh okay, do you want to just talk for a little while?" Jennifer Mosely asked.

"Sure." Ned agreed.

So they talked for a little while about life, school and T.V. They laughed and talked until the performance before them started, then they got ready. They were REALLY nervous to sing a duet.

Once the performance was over, Mrs. Shade got up and introduced Ned and Moze, "This year our last performance will be a duet. Ned Bigby and Jennifer Mosely, which you heard earlier in the show, will be singing a duet together because they are wonderful singers and best friends. They'll be singing "1000 miles"."

Ned and Moze got up on stage nervously; the music came on and they started to sing the final act of the show;

**_Ned and Moze:_****_Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound._**

**_Moze: Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd._**

**_Ned: And I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder..._**

**_Moze: If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?_**

**_Ned: 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight._**

**_Ned and Moze: It's always times like these  
When I think of you,  
And wonder if you ever think of me._**

**_Ned: 'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong.  
Livin' in your precious memory._**

**_Moze: 'Cause I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder..._**

**_Ned: If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?_**

**_Moze: 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight._**

**_Moze: I, I, don't wanna let you know  
I, I, drown in your memory.  
I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
I, I, don't._**

**_Ned and Moze: Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound._**

**_Moze: Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd._**

**_Ned: And I still need you,  
And I still miss you,  
And now I wonder..._**

**_Moze: If I could fall into the sky,  
do you think time  
would pass us by?_**

**_Ned: 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you..._**

**_Ned and Moze:_**

**_Oh Oh_**

**_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you._**

**_If I could just hold you...  
Tonight._**

Once the song was over they got the BIGGEST applause of the night. They even got a standing ovation! They have such great chemistry between them that they go well together. It was the last performance so all the other contestants got on stage.

"This is a wonderful group of kids, they have so much talent in them that it's so hard to decide who should win. Actually they are all winners, let's give them a hand shall we." Mrs. Shore started, and everyone made screams and claps, "They are all wonderful, but we have the winners of the contest. The third place winner is Alexis Scotch from Grand Junction. The second place winner is Ned Bigby from Riverside." Once they announced his name, he got a huge applause. He went on stage and received his trophy. "Finally, the first place winner is, Jennifer Mosely from Riverside!" Moze was so shocked in a happy way. She had no idea whatsoever of winning.

Once she got her trophy on stage, Ned was so over joyous that he ran up to Moze and kissed her on the cheek. Ned noticed what he did, and the both of them blushed deeply. The whole audience went "AWWWWWWWWWWW" They knew that when they get back to school on Monday, they will be teased even more.

* * *

Cute ending. Please review, no flames! 


	6. NineYearsOld: A Little Bit of Jealousy

Across the Ages

**Nine-Years-Old: A Little Jealousy**

Moze, Ned and Cookie were in Mrs. June's fourth grade class learning about American History and blah, blah, blah. However, Ned wasn't paying attention to the class, he was paying attention to a girl named Suzie Crabgrass.

Suzie moved out in the second grade because of her Dad's job. She moved back in once her Dad had a job in town. Ned noticed that she was very pretty now, so he started to **like** her.

As Ned was staring at her dreamily, Moze was paying attention in class, but she didn't like it for some reason that Ned started to hang out with Suzie a lot.

Finally after a long time leaning about boring stuff, then had recess and lunch. At lunch, Ned was sitting next to Moze and across from Cookie as usual, but he was daydreaming about Suzie.

Once the lunch aid called their class for lunch, Moze was talking to Cookie.

"How come he is always staring at Suzie? He is also always hanging out with her." Moze said urgently to Cookie on the lunch line.

"Well, Ned thinks she's wonderful, and he told me he wants to make new friends." Cookie replied.

"Well, I just feel a little left out." Moze said folding her arms.

"Oh, somebody's jealous. Aw, I knew you liked him." Cookie said, teasing his best friend.

"I'm not jealous, and I don't like Ned!" Moze said urgently and harshly.

"Well, I think you need to find a fake crush." Cookie said.

"A fake crush?"

"Yeah, you just ask someone if he can be your fake crush to get someone jealous." Cookie said, "My friend said he tried it, and it worked."

"That's a good idea, but, who would do it for me?" Moze asked.

"I have an idea." Cookie said, laughing.

"Who?" Moze asked, kind of worriedly.

"Well, he actually likes you a lot so it could work." Cookie said, "How about Loomer?"

"Ummm….Let me think…NO!" Moze said.

"But you do want to make Ned jealous right?" Cookie said, putting an emphasis on 'right'.

"Fine, I'll see." Moze said, bringing her lunch to the lunch table.

Moze walked over to Loomer and sat down near him.

"Look, I didn't do anything today to Ned, I swear!" Loomer said in a scared tone.

"Yeah, I know, I just need you to do a favor for me." Moze said.

"Okay, Jennifer." Loomer said in a dreamy voice.

"I need you to be my fake crush." Moze said getting to the point.

"A fake crush?" Loomer said.

"Yeah just for about a week or so, I pretend to like you and you pretend to like me. I need to get Ned jealous." Moze explained.

"Loomer doesn't have to pretend to like you." Crony said laughing.

"Shut up Crony!" Loomer said, "Sure Jennifer I'll do it for you."

"Okay, I'll start tomorrow, but today we're not pretending." Moze said.

"Okay, Jennifer, see you later." Loomer said.

Ned noticed that Moze was talking to Loomer and said to her, once she came back, "How come you were talking to Loomer?"

"I felt like talking to him." Moze said pretending to blush.

Moze was really good when it came to acting. She can purposely cry over nothing, and people think she is actually crying. To make herself blush, she would think about hugging a certain boy (A/N: coughcoughNedcoughcough).

As Ned saw her blushing, he thought to himself, _why is Moze blushing? I didn't hug her, but wait a second…she said that she felt like talking to Loomer. She better not like Loomer!_

Moze saw him in a trance, while he was staring at her and tried to wake him up, "Umm…hello Ned, are you still awake?"

Ned noticed that he stared at Moze for too long. So he said, "Oh, I'm sorry I just blanked out for a moment."

Once they finished lunch, they went back to Mrs. June's classroom for the rest of the day.

Over the week, Ned was staring at Suzie. He would try to talk to her at recess. One day at recess he was talking to Suzie.

"So are you going to play softball this year?" Ned asked, while blushing.

"Yeah I think so, probably." Suzie replied.

Ned nodded and then he looked to his right and saw his worst scene that could possibly ever happen to him. He saw Moze and Loomer talking to each other while holding each other's hand. He tried to ignore it, but the sight of that was unbearable to Ned.

Later that recess, Ned was going to go over to Cookie, but he heard him say something about Moze to Coconut Head, so he hid in the bushes to hear.

Ned didn't hear much, but he saw something that he thought would never happen.

When Ned was in the bushes, Cookie said, "Moze and Loomer are just "hanging" out." He put hanging in air quotes, then he and Coconut Head laughed. When Ned heard this he was very angry and very jealous. He tried to tell himself that it was probably just a rumor. However, he still thought of the worse that can happen.

The next day at recess it happened again, except Moze was really jealous. She saw Ned and Suzie looking at each other a little bit dreamily. She scowled in anger. She then took a hold of Loomer's hand and took him to a bench to talk.

"Hey Loomer what's up?" Moze said, talking to her "crush".

"I'm fine Jennifer. Might I add, you look pretty today." Loomer said.

"Aw, thanks Loomer." She said, pretending to blush.

However, the next day at recess was the day that changed everything. Suzie wasn't at school and Ned became from a little jealousy to A LOT of jealousy.

Moze and Loomer were sitting by their normal bench. They were talking, blushing, and having fun. So while they were talking little did they know, Ned was behind them.

"Well, Jennifer, I have been trying to find courage all week to ask you this." Loomer started, "Will you hang out at my house tomorrow night kind of like boyfriend and girlfriend."

Ned was so jealous that he pushed Loomer away from her.

"What are you doing to my girl?" Ned said to Loomer.

"She's not your girl, Moze is MY girl. I was going to ask her to hang out at my house tomorrow night." Loomer said.

"She wouldn't come to your house ever!" Ned said.

"Well why shouldn't she? Besides you've been hanging out with Suzie Crabgrass, that you barely give any or no attention at all!" Loomer said.

"Well, that's going to change, I'll give Moze a lot of attention!" Ned said, "I think she is the smartest and greatest person in the world!"

"You think that now Bigby, but you'll forget all about it when Suzie comes back to school." Loomer said.

"Mark my words Loomer, I won't!" Ned said taking Moze's hand.

"Let go of her, she's my girl now!" Loomer said, taking Moze's other hand.

Moze couldn't take it anymore so she yanked her hands to get out and said, "Guys, guys, guys, guys!" Then Ned and Loomer looked at you. "You guys are acting like idiots! First off Loomer, I only said it was a pretend thing, you don't have to go all crazy. Second, Ned, Loomer is not my boyfriend. I just, wanted to make you jealous so you can remember your friends and not just Suzie. Loomer I can't hang out with you on Friday, my family has plans." Moze said, as she started to cry and run away.

Ned and Loomer felt so guilty that they apologized to each other.

"Um…is it okay that I go talk to her, best friend to best friend." Ned said to Loomer.

"Yeah sure go ahead, she doesn't want to talk to me." Loomer said. Then Ned ran to the swing set where Jennifer Mosely was crying.

"Are you okay?" Ned said.

Jennifer just turned her back to Ned.

"Look, I'm sorry that Loomer and I got in a huge fight. I'm also sorry that I've been paying attention more to Suzie than to you. Can we be friends again." Ned said.

Moze looked a little better, so she turned to Ned and said, "Apology accepted. I'm sorry that I was jealous and I pretended to like Loomer."

"Well, it sure did work." Ned said, and Moze laughed.

So they continued on with their day, and Ned and Moze weren't jealous…for now.


	7. 10 years: 5th grade Orientation

Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's

A/N: Sorry, I havn't updated in a while. I thought this was kid of creative. Sorry, if there's not a lot of NedMoze, but I tried to post SOMETHING. Sorry, if my proofreading is bad. No Flames and please review!

* * *

**10-years-old: 5****th**** grade orientation**

Today was the big day for Ned, Moze, Cookie, and the other 5th graders at Kennedy Elementary. It was the 5th grade orientation to James K. Polk Middle School. Time was almost up at Kennedy Elementary. After six years at Kennedy Elementary, the 5th graders must know what it will be like in middle school next year.

Mrs. Lewis was packing some of her things for the trip. It only takes about ten minutes from the elementary school to the middle school. All of the kids in the classroom were talking to their friends about the orientation today.

"I don't want to go to James K. Polk, I want to stay here!" Cookie cried out.

"Well, I'm glad we're getting out of here, six years is enough." Ned said to his best friends.

"I liked Kennedy Elementary too, but I'm really excited that we're going to middle school next year. However, I'm not excited that middle school is very hard." Moze said.

"Wait a minute, who said it was hard?" Ned asked nervously to Moze.

"My brother, John, he said that middle school is hard and everything changes." Moze explained.

"Well, I'll figure out a way that will make middle school easier." Ned said.

"Yeah, I know you will, you always find ways the help other people." Moze said.

"Well, if you lovebirds are done talking, we can get on line now." Cookie said, teasing his two best friends.

Ned and Moze turned around and noticed that their class was on line at the door, ready to go to James K. Polk Middle School. Mrs. Lewis loaded her class on the buses. Ned and Moze were witting next to each other in a three-seater in seat five. Cookie was across from them in a two-seater; by himself.

Ned and Moze were talking to each other, and Cookie was talking to Coconut Head, who was behind Cookie.

"I don't know if I'll actually survive middle school. From the way John puts it, it's practically impossible to survive." Moze said worriedly.

"Trust me Moze, if there is anyone in this school that will be the most successful in school, and even in life, it would be you." Ned said.

"Really?"

"No doubt about it."

"Aw, thanks Ned, you are so sweet." Moze said, giving Ned a friendly hug. After about ten seconds, Moze noticed what he was doing and pulled away from him and blushed. She also noticed that Ned was blushing.

In, Cookie's seat, Coconut Head and Cookie were talking about the future of Ned and Moze.

"I think they'll get together by the end of middle school." Cookie said.

"I think they'll get together during middle school." Coconut Head said.

"Is that a bet?" Cookie asked.

"Yes it is." So, Cookie and Coconut head shaked on it.

The bus arrived at James K. Polk, and the two busloads of students got off and they entered the building. Their teachers ushered them to the gym. The students sat in the bleachers. Then, an old man, with glasses, and a suit came into the gym.

"Hello 5th graders from Kennedy Elementary, I'm Mr. Pal, the principal of the wonderful James K. Polk Middle School." Mr. Pal started, "First, as you all know, you get lockers next year. Lockers aren't as bad as they seem, most kids have trouble at first, but they become masters at it later in the year. Also you'll be combined with the 5th graders of Washington Elementary next year when you arrive here. So you will have new classmates and friends. We also have many clubs you can join. However, our Selected 8th grade will tell you that. The Selected 8th Grade in a group of outstanding, and trustworthy students that have been helping other students to do well in middle school throughout the years. Here they are." Principal Pal finished.

One girl came up with short brown hair and brown eyes. "Hello incoming sixth graders, my name is Ashley Harvey, I was selected to help you survive and give tips to students like you. I am here to tall you about the bands we have here at James K. Polk Middle School. First is our sixth grade band, this is your first year ever for band so everything is basic and easy to play. In the 7th grade band, you play for other schools and more exciting music. In the 8th grade, the band is allowed to go to a district band competition against other schools. Thank you for your time, enjoy middle school!" Ashley finished.

Another girl came up, that Moze thought looked familiar, and started speaking, "Hello, my name is Janet O'Neil, and I will tell you about the Choir,"

Then right away Moze remembered that she was John's best friend and crush and then whispered, "Hey Ned, that girl who's speaking, is John's best friend and crush. Do you know what this means?"

"Yeah, payback." Ned replied.

Ian Evans explained about the basketball teams in James K. Polk. A girl named, Nancy Richards talked about a school-wide competition called, "Battle of the Books" Also, Victoria Bates talked about Art Club and Newspaper. A person named Jason Tono talked about Tech Crew. Other 8th graders came up and talked about many other clubs and sports.

Once they finished a person announced that we would see the school in groups. "The nametag you got has a colored dot in the corner; blue, red, green, purple and orange. Blue group goes with Janet, red group goes with Ian, green group goes with Jason, purple group goes with Victoria, and the orange group goes with me."

Ned, Moze, and Cookie looked at their nametags, Ned and Moze are blue, but Cookie is green. So all of the fifth graders got up and followed the leader of their group. Ned and Moze followed Janet, while Cookie followed Jason.

In Ned and Moze's group were Lisa, Martin, Claire Sawyer, Suzie and many other people.

Moze went up to Janet and said, "Hi Janet!"

Janet turned around and saw Moze and recognized her, "Oh, hi Jennifer, I forgot you'll be coming here next year. You should have a good time in middle school, things change."

"Yeah, John told me that Middle School is a nightmare and everything changes." Moze said.

"Well, John can be such an airhead sometimes." Janet said.

"Yeah, and that's why you like him right?" Moze said. Janet just blushed and started to walk with the group ignoring Jennifer's comment.

First stop was the Art room. The 8th graders had Art now, and they were painting pictures. They were looking around until somebody said, "Hey look, another Mosely is coming here next year!"

Moze turned around and saw one of John's friends, Mike, yelling that out. All of a sudden, a lot of 8th graders gave her high-fives.

John Mosely was probably one of the most popular kids in the grade, maybe even the school. He wasn't the stereotypical popular kid. He was smart, funny, and not stuck up. So Jennifer Mosely thought that's why strange 8th graders were greeting her.

The next room was the 6th grade wing; they went by the science and math classrooms, until Moze's neighbor and friend came up to her.

"Hi Jennifer." Moze's friend Jock Goldman said.

Jock Goldman was in the 6th grade and even though he was a year older than Moze, he still had a small crush on her.

"Hi Jock." Moze said.

Ned, who was behind her, was very jealous, he never liked Jock, and he had no idea why. He had a feeling that he would be a troublemaker in the future.

"So, how do you like the middle school so far, its not that bad. At least I'll finally get out of Kennedy Elementary this year." Moze said, while laughing. Jock was laughing along with her.

"Well, I need to go back to class, bye." Jock said and left to the math classroom.

The next stop was the wood shop classroom. Mr. Chopsaw came up to the groups and introduced himself.

"Hello, incoming sixth graders, I'm Mr. Chopsaw, and if you join wood shop next year, I'll be your teacher." Mr. Chopsaw introduced, and then he looked over at Jennifer, "Wait a minute are you a Mosely?" he asked, looking at Jennifer.

"Yeah, I'm Jennifer Mosely." Moze said.

"Well, I had your brother for all three years, and might I say he is really good when it comes to wood." Mr. Chopsaw said.

Then John turned around and said, "Hey, little sis, are you enjoying the trip?"

"Yeah, it's okay." Jennifer Mosely said.

"Oh, yeah you might want to know, that Jennifer's friend Ned over there is her boyfriend." John said to Mr. Chopsaw.

"First off, Ned is not my boyfriend, we're best friends," then she went to Mr. Chopsaw and said outloud, "and you might want to know that John's girlfriend is Janet O'Neil." Moze said, blushing.

Then the whol entire wood shop class said, "Ooohhhh" and "you just got owned by your sister." and other things like that.

"Fiirst off, she's not my girlfriend, and besides, you and Ned over there are in love with each other." John said, blushing.

"Guys, we need to get going." Janet said, and everyone followed her.

After walking around Wood Shop, the blue group went back into the hallway.

Ned whispered in Moze's ear, "How do all of these people know you?" Ned asked.

"Well, my brother knows all of the teachers, and he's pretty popular in the eighth grade." Moze explained to his best friend.

The group visited other classrooms such as, Mr. Sweeney's, Life Science, Admin. office, and the lunchroom. Once the tour was over all of the groups met back at the gym. Principal Pal started talking again.

"Now, 5th graders, I hope that you enjoyed the tour through the lovely middle school, and I hope to see you next year bye!" Then all of the 5th graders rushed out of the gym, and onto the buses.

When they got back it was lunchtime, so everyone went back to the classroom to maybe get their money or their lunchbox and went to the cafeteria.

Ned, Moze, and Cookie sat at their usual spot at the end of the table, and talked about the middle school system.

"I don't know if I'll make it through middle school, it seems so complicated." Cookie complained.

"I'm not sure if I will either." Moze said.

Ned, who seems to be very optimistic, told Moze, "Moze, you're an amazing girl, you can survive almost everything."

"Aw, thanks Ned you're so sweet. You've been so sweet since I was five." Moze said, blushing a little bit.

"Thanks." Ned said, blushing also.

"Um…if you lovebirds are done, can I eat my lunch?" Cookie asked.

"We're not lovebirds!" Ned and Moze yelled together.

"Well, anyway, we should make one book we can refer to if we have trouble in middle school." Moze said.

"Kind of like a guide!" Ned said.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Moze said.

"We'll work on it over the summer." Ned said.

Ned and Moze, over the summer, made a book about surviving middle school. So, the School Survival Guide was born.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!

Just to let you know, we have a Battle of the Books in my school, it's when you make a team of five, and each person has to reas a least three books. Then you have to answer questions about them. So it's a competition. My team won third place this year out of seven teams!


	8. 11 years: The Advice Column

Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's!

A/N: Hi everyone! I made a change to this chapter. At the end there was a mix up sorry. Sorry if my proofreading is bad. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**11-years-old: The Advice Column**

Ned, Moze, and Cookie were in English class with their teacher, Mrs. Barton. The trio finally made it to James K. Polk Middle School, they were really happy about the new things like lockers, new teachers etc.

It was two minutes until the bell rang everyone was packing up. Many people in the class were talking and walking to the door. People always stand by the door, before the bell rings, just before going to lunch.

Mrs. Barton was really mad at her students and yelled, "What are you doing, waiting for a subway! Get back in your seats! That's seriously rude!" Everyone followed her orders, and sat in their seats.

Moze and Ned were secretly talking about lunch. Then Mrs. Barton said, "Jennifer Mosely," Moze turned around nervously, "I want to see you after class." Moze's heart was pounding.

Ned put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Good luck." Just then the bell rang, everyone, except Moze, left the classroom, but Moze went to Mrs. Barton's desk.

"Am I in trouble?" Moze asked the teacher, nervously.

"Jennifer, you know that you would never get in trouble in class, sorry that I made you nervous." Mrs. Barton said.

"It's okay Mrs. Barton." Jennifer said.

"I just wanted to say that your writing is excellent. The book report that you handed in last week was one of the best I've seen in years!" Mrs. Barton said.

"Thanks." Moze said.

"I want you to do the advice column for the school newspaper." Mrs. Barton asked.

"What?"

"It's just that, our usual advice journalist graduated last year and we need a new one."

"Shouldn't you have an 8th grader for that job, not a 6th grader?" Moze asked.

"Well, I know that you have friends in all grades, because of your 5th grade orientation last year, when everyone was greeting you." Mrs. Barton said.

"I guess I'll do it. Is there a disguised name?" Moze asked.

"Yes, it's Wolfpack. Now, you start next week, so be ready." Mrs. Barton said.

"Okay, bye." Moze said, and left the room for lunch.

MEANWHILE 

Ned and Cookie were waiting for Moze at the lunch table. Cookie was rambling on about electronics. However, Ned wasn't paying attention. He was daydreaming.

"You're not paying attention to me are you?" Cookie said.

Ned finally got out of his daydream and said, "Hm…oh yeah sorry."

"Were you thinking about Suzie?" Cookie asked.

"Yeah." Ned said, dreamily. Suzie came over to Ned, Cookie, and Moze's usual spot and sat down next to Ned.

"Hey Ned, do you want to hang out at my house next Friday, maybe play some video games, and play sports?" Suzie asked.

"Oh yeah, Suzie I would love that." Ned said.

"So I'll see you at around four next Friday."

"Yeah I will."

"Okay, bye Ned." Suzie said, and then she quickly left back to the popular table.

As, Suzie was asking Ned to come over, Moze was walking to the table, and she stopped when Suzie was sitting next to Ned. She had no idea why she was so angry with her. She knew that there was something going on.

Once Suzie left, Moze sat down next to Ned and asked, "What was that all about?"

"Suzie asked me to come over to her house, next Friday, and I said yes." Ned said with a big smile on his face.

"Next Friday?" Moze started, becoming really angry, "That's when you promised me that you will take me the church's annual carnival."

"Ohhhh…." Ned said drifting off "Is it okay, if I hang out with Suzie next Friday?"

"Come on Ned, we've been waiting for this weekend for months now, you can't blow it off. Friday is the only night it's open." Moze said.

"Please?" Ned begged.

"FINE! IF YOU WANT TO BLOW OUR NIGHT FOR SUZIE, GO AHEAD! LET ME TELL YOU NED BIGBY, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR MONTHS NOW, AND ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS HANG OUT WITH SUZIE! I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS!" Moze yelled and stormed off to another table. She sat alone in the dark corner of the cafeteria. A tear slowly made way from Moze's eye to her chin. She sat there all lunch period, not wanting to talk to anyone.

Meanwhile, at Ned's table, Ned put his head down and thought _what have I done? Why do I like Suzie so much? Why couldn't I just say 'no'?"_

Throughout the rest of the week, Moze didn't talk to Ned at all. Ned kept on trying to call Moze on her cell phone, but she wouldn't pick up.

* * *

Next Monday, Moze was ready to be Wolfpack, she wasn't sure what she would say yet, but she would know once she read the letters. 

When she was walking in the hallway to her locker, Mrs. Barton came to her with a couple pieces of written paper and said, "Hi Jennifer, I've been looking for you. I have three letters for you already, here you go, they should be finished by tomorrow."

"Thank you Mrs. Barton." Moze replied and the Mrs. Barton left.

Moze put the letters in a folder in her locker and to take it home when it was Dismissal time.

Ned was trying to talk to Moze at her locker, but she quickly closed her locker and left. Ned just stood there for a moment, and Cookie came by him.

"What have I done Cookie? I just blew off my best friend. I think I lost a very beautiful girl." Ned said; once he said that last sentence he blushed.

"Aw, I knew you had a soft spot for Moze, you like her don't you." Cookie said, teasing his friend.

"No I don't like her, that was supposed to be a thought." Ned said.

Once Monday was over, Moze got on the bus, instead of sitting alone or next to Cookie and Ned, she sat next to Jock Goldman.

When Ned got on the bus, he noticed that Moze was talking and laughing along with Jock. He HATED it; he never liked Jock because Jock always liked Moze and also, that Moze kind of liked Jock too.

At home, Jennifer Mosely sat down at her desk in her room with the letters. She took one letter out that looked like yellow scrap paper and read it said;

_Dear Wolfpack,_

_I've been having trouble with talking. People say I talk too much and complain about it. I can't help that; everyone in my family is very talkative. My Grandma and Grandpa still talk 100 words per minute. They had very talkative children they were Cindy, Betty, Joe, Mary, Jacob, Mason, Martin, who is my Dad, Margaret, Doris, John, Ralph, and Charles. They all got married, all of them got married to Tom, Chester, Jane, Dan, Jennifer, Ann, Shaniqua _(sp?)_, who is my Mom…_

The letter wouldn't stop and at the end it said;

_What should I do to stop talking?_

_From,_

_The Talkative One_

Moze thought to herself, _Finally the letter is over._ Moze knew what to write;

_Dear Talkative One, _

_Obviously from this letter you talk too much. Maybe you should talk less and listen more. This way you can hear what your friend has to say. Besides it's a little creepy for the person who you're talking to listen to you talk so fast. So I say talk less and listen more._

_From,_

_Wolfpack_

Moze was glad that _Martin's_ letter was over. So she took the next letter from her pile, which was done on loose-leaf paper, and it said,

Dear Wolfpack, 

_People have been making fun of me since the first day of school this year,_ _everyone is calling me names like dork, mophead, and I've been beaten up by bullies. I can't take it anymore? What should I do?_

_From,_

_CCHead_

Moze wrote in response;

_Dear CCHead,_

_I understand your situation and it happens to many pre-teens or teenagers. Bullies try to make your life miserable, so stand up for yourself, if someone says that you're a loser or a dork, stand up for yourself and say your not a loser or a dork. You shouldn't lose your dignity. Everyone is the same._

_From _

_Wolfpack_

So far, to Moze none of the names or the situations was hard to figure out who it was, they were all pretty simple. She picked up her last letter from her pile, which looked like it was torn from a notebook. The letter read;

_Dear Wolfpack,_

_I'm confused. I promise my best friend a long time ago to go to this event we've been waiting for it for months. But, not that long ago, a girl I like asked me to her house on the same day as the event, and I forgot about the event and said yes. So when my best friend came back, I cancelled our plans that day and she was really angry with me. So I'm not sure what to do no, whether to go to my crush's house or go with my best friend. I also get teased about hanging out so much with my best friend that everyone thinks we're dating. I also accidentally said that she was beautiful to my other friend. I mean I think she's beautiful and smart but it was supposed to be a thought. Please help me!_

_Signed,_

_Chosen One_

Oddly enough, Moze didn't know who this was or what to say, she made many letters but through them out in her garbage pail in her room. She finally came up with a good letter:

_Dear Chosen One, _

_It seems like you have one heck of a situation, well I would say to tell your crush that you promised your best friend that you would go to that event before you agreed to go to her house. I'm not surprised that your friend was mad. A lot of girls are like that. Also, I think it's nice how you sorta like your best friend, saying that you think she's beautiful and all. So I would go with your best friend to that event. It's just my opinion._

_From,_

_Wolfpack._

Moze was glad that she was done being "Wolfpack" for today, so she put the letters in the folder and gave it to Mrs. Barton the next morning.

"Thank you Jennifer, the letters look really well written, I will give it to the newspaper staff, and the paper will be released tomorrow." Mrs. Barton said.

The next day, the newspaper was released. Many people were hurriedly trying to get the newspapers. Ned was over by the newspaper stack reading it. Moze never knew that Ned had an interest in reading newspapers. After Ned finished reading whatever he was reading he came up to Moze.

"Look Moze, I'm really sorry that I dissed you for Suzie. I should have never done that. I will tell her that I'm not going to her house. That's if you're still not mad at me." Ned said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Sure Ned, I forgive you." Moze said.

"Yes! Wolfpack was right, I should hang out with my best friend." Ned said.

"You wrote a letter to Wolfpack?" Moze said in a confused tone.

"Yeah, he or she said to hang out with you since I promised you first."

"Well, thanks for calling me beautiful and smart." Moze said, blushing.

Ned had his jaw opened he felt the heat rush to his cheeks and he finally asked, "You're Wolfpack?"

Moze nodded and quickly gave Ned a kiss on the cheek. Ned thought, _I should write letters to Wolfpack more often._

_

* * *

_

Sorry, about Ned's thought in the first draft I typed it, then it just disappeared. Well I typed it now. Please Review!


	9. 12 years: Movie Video Game Pizza Night

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: Sorry, I havn't updated in a while, busy with other stuff. I hope you like it. Thanks for all of the reviews so far. Sorry if my proofreading is bad. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**12-years-old: Movie/Video Game/Pizza Night**

Ned was so happy that it was Friday night for one reason; it was Movie/Video Game/Pizza night. In about ten minutes, Ned would leave his 7th grade Study Hall classroom for his bus.

At 2:30 PM all of the Polk Middle School students were dismissed from their 9th period class to go to their lockers and go home. Once Ned got his stuff packed he went on the bus. He was also happy that he, Moze, and Cookie would have a great night.

Ned Bigby sat down on the bus, waiting for his best friend, Jennifer Mosely to come on the bus. Shortly after him, Moze got on the bus, and sat down next to Ned in the back of the bus.

"So, are you coming to my house tonight?" Ned asked.

"Oh yeah! It's going to be fun!" Moze said, giving him a high-five.

Cookie came on the bus with a sad look on his face, he sat down next to Ned and said, "I'm sorry, I can't come tonight."

"What why?" Ned asked.

"Well, my father said, that we're going to my grandmother's house tonight, sorry."

"It's out first movie/video game/pizza in a while!" Moze said.

"Yeah I know, but I know you two want time alone to flirt with each other." Cookie said teasingly. He knew that Moze was starting to develop a crush on Ned.

"Ew, Cookie, we're just friends, nothing more." Moze said, feeling the heat rush up to her cheeks.

"Fine, you say that now, but years from now you'll be married." Cookie said.

"Um…Cookie…Moze is right, we're just friends." Ned said, also blushing.

"Whatever." Cookie said, not believing a single word they said.

After about ten minutes, Cookie got off the bus and headed down to his house on Lewis Road. Ned and Moze got off at the next bus stop.

"So, I'll see you at around five." Ned Bigby said.

"Yeah, sure. Should I bring anything?" Jennifer asked.

"How about, your DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) mat, I bet I can beat you now." Ned challenged.

"You don't stand a chance against me." Moze said to Ned.

"We'll see about that." Ned said.

Then Ned and Moze went into their houses it was about three o'clock. At around four, Moze was having confused thoughts.

"Okay, what should I wear?" Moze said, looking at her closet. She then pulled out her small, red sweatshirt and laid out some blue denim jeans.

"No, that's ugly, I can't have Ned see me like this." Moze said to herself.

_Wait a second, why would I care about what Ned sees me in so much? It's only movie/video game/pizza night nothing else. _Moze thought.

A similar thing was going on a Ned's house. Ned was in his room, looking through his closet. He had a blue shirt and a blue sweatshirt (what he was wearing in the field trip episode).

"No, that looks hideous, I can't have Moze see me like this!" Ned said to himself.

_Why am I so worried about what I wear? I mean its Moze; I don't think I have a crush on her. That would be weird. _Ned thought.

A minute later, his Mom and his little five-year-old sister, Anna, came into the room.

"Hi, honey." Mrs. Bigby said.

"Oh, hi Mom, how come your in here?" Ned asked.

"I just came in to check on you. What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just making sure that I look good for Moze." Ned said, then he just realized what he said, and the heat was rushing up to his cheeks. It was supposed to be a thought.

"Neddy likes Moze! Neddy likes Moze!" Anna yelled, playfully.

"I don't have a crush on Moze, Anna." Ned said, obviously embarrassed.

"You know you like her." Anna said, in her five-year-old voice.

"Anna, please don't make me look bad tonight. No, I do not like Moze." Ned said, trying to stay calm.

An hour later, Moze arrived at Ned's house; she looked pretty nice, even though she was just going there for a regular Friday night.

"Wow, you really dressed up for tonight, even though it's just like a regular day." Ned said, when he saw Moze at the door, with her DDR mat. _Wow, Moze's hair is beautiful and smooth. _Ned thought.

"Well, my other clothes were kind of dirty, from the mud incident." Moze said, as Ned laughed at her.

Today, at recess, Ned and Moze were playing soccer, and Moze slipped and got mud on her pants.

"Oh, yeah, that was hilarious!" Ned said, laughing.

Then Moze came over to him and shoved his shoulder playfully.

"Well, I'll take the mat." Ned said, trying to be generous.

"Thanks Ned." Moze said.

"By the way, you dressed up quite nicely too tonight, but you didn't fall in mud." Moze said.

"Well, I…um…" Ned stammered and his little sister interrupted him.

"It's because he likes you!" Anna said, giggling.

"No, I don't Anna! We're just good friends." Ned said, blushing.

"You know you like her, Neddy-Poopy!" Anna said, laughing.

By now, Ned was really embarrassed because, of Moze watching his sister calling him what she usually calls him. Also, that Anna saying that Ned liked Moze was also awkward. Another thing, by now, Moze was laughing.

"Moze, I'm really sorry." Ned said.

"It's okay Ned." Moze said.

"It's jusr that my little sister is a devil." Ned said.

"Wow, you're so nice." Moze said, sarcastically.

"So do you want to play DDR? Anna is finally out of the room." Ned asked.

"Sure, I'll set it up." Moze offered.

Once Moze set up the mats and the game, they started to play. Moze was beating him at every song so far. As usual, after every song, Ned would claim that he let Moze win every time. Then after about five songs, Anna came into the room.

"Ned, can I play at least one song? Please!" Anna begged.

"No Anna, you mocked me before." Ned said.

"Please!" Anna begged again.

"Oh come on Ned, just let her do one song." Moze said.

"Okay fine." Ned said and then he thought, _only because Moze wanted me to._

Ned picked out a song for her, but he picked a challenge song, just to get her out of the room.

Anna went on the mat, and did very poorly. Give her a break; she's only five years old.

"Yeah Anna, good job! Your amazing!" Ned said, giving her a high-five. Anna was so happy and left the room.

"Ned Bigby, you are so evil sometimes." Moze said, after Anna left the room.

"Yeah, I know, but Anna is SO annoying! I had to do it." Ned said.

"So, you want to play more songs?" Moze asked.

"Sure, I guess, but I pick." Ned said.

"Okay, Evil One you can."

Ned picked another song to do, and it was the fastest song in the game. Both of the were doing pretty good, until Moze tripped and fell to Ned. Ned saw her falling and tried to help her by grabbing her arms, but it didn't work. Moze was on top of Ned, and Ned was facing Moze at the bottom. He was blushing badly.

_Wow, this is embarrassing, I hope Moze doesn't see my blush. Wait a second, is that a blush I see on her face? _Ned thought. It turns out that Ned was right, and Moze was blushing.

"Oh, sorry." Moze said nervously, as she was pulling herself up.

"It's okay Moze, I shouldn't have picked a hard song." Ned said. He had butterflies in his stomach all of a sudden.

"So, do you want to call for pizza?" Moze asked, still embarrassed of what happened.

"Sure, let me tell my Mom." Ned said, running into his parents' bedroom.

While he was doing that Moze was confused. She had many thoughts racing in her mind.

_What's going on with me? First, Cookie basically tells us that we should get together, then I worry about what I wear for Ned, and then I get into an uncomfortable position with Ned. What's going on with me? Am I falling for him? I doubt it. _Moze thought to herself.

Then Ned came into the room and said, "Yeah, my Mom is calling right now."

About 20 minutes later, the pizza arrived. They ordered a plain cheese pizza, neither of them were a fan of the toppings.

Moze and Ned sat down on the couch and laid the pizza on the table in front of them. They went to grab their first piece, and they went for the same one. So it looked like Ned was holing Moze's hand. Ned blushed and he quickly took his hand off of her's.

The two kids ate and talked about different topics. When they finished the pizza Ned had a lot of pizza sauce around his mouth and it was bothering Moze.

"You know Ned, it's called a napkin." Moze said, picking up a napkin.

"Huh?" Ned said, very confused. Then Ned felt the sauce on his lip, "Ohh…" Ned felt like annoying Moze by not cleaning the sauce.

This was annoying Moze so she went up to his face and wiped the sauce off with the napkin.

"Moze, what are you doing?" Ned said, while Moze was wiping off the pizza sauce.

"You looked like a mess!" Moze said, as she finished.

"Moze, you were acting like my Mom!" Ned said.

Moze giggled as he blushed.

"So," Ned said, breaking the silence, "do you want to start the movie?"

"Sure." Moze replied.

By the time they started the movie, it was about 9:00 PM.

_Wow, it's that late already _Moze thought, as she looked at the clock.

About ten minutes into the movie, things started to get awkward. First, absent mindedly, they started to get closer to each other. This made Moze feel a little uncomfortable. Next, about forty minutes into the movie, Moze started to get a little tired, so she accidentally rested her head on Ned's shoulder. This made Ned blush madly. Next, Moze finally realized what she was doing about ten minutes after and quickly took her head away from Ned's shoulder. Near the end of the movie, the two seventh graders who started at opposite ends of the couch became right next to each other, feeling each other's breath.

When the movie finished, Ned and Moze were still really close to each other, talking about the movie when a force made by someone pushed their heads together to make them kiss. Their lips were touching, which made them both kiss each other.

When they quickly took their heads away after the kiss, someone was laughing hysterically. Moze and Ned quickly turned their heads around and saw Anna.

"I told you that Ned liked you!" Anna yelled to Moze. Ned and Moze were blushing deeply.

Ned, who was blushing deeper than Moze, yelled to his little sister, "Why you little…" Than Ned chased Anna all around the house.

While Ned was chasing the little devil, Moze said to herself that she felt like she was on an episode of _The Simpsons_.

This was only one of the many embarrassing moments to come.

* * *

Haha, I liked the ending. I hoped you liked it, please review! 


	10. 13 years: The Injury

**Okay, you must be wondering why I finally updated a story after not having updated anything since the year of 2007. I havn't found time to write and I have had major writer's blocks. I found my story and I decided that I will try to write as much as I can. It's sad how the Ned's Declassifid SSG fanfics have been stoping so I will try to remedy that on my part. It is hard to update because of school and softball after school every day.**

**As you can tell I havn't written this story since I was 13 and now that I am almost 15 I am a little bit better at writing (I think...). I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Across the Ages**

**13-years-old: Injury**

It was almost 8AM and the students of James K. Polk Middle School were piling into the school to start a new day of learning. It was a cool October day and the trio of friends just started the 8th grade just a month before.  
Ned Bigby and Jennifer Mosely along with Cookie were walking into the school talking amongst themselves.

"So Ned, are you ready for Sweeney's science test today?" Cookie asked Ned.

Ned looked panicked all of a sudden and screamed, "WHAT?!?!? No one told me there was a test today!" He then frantically looked back and forth between Moze and Cookie.

"Uh, yeah I did, I told you just before dismissal two days ago and again yesterday." Stated Cookie.

Ned pointed a finger at Cookie and said, "You never said anything about it!"

"Yes I did, I remembering clearly saying, 'We have a science test for Sweeney on Thursday.'"

Moze then realized something and said, "It's Thursday?!?!"

"Uh yeah, why are you so excited?" asked Ned.

"Because tonight is the big game against Jefferson," Moze stated, "Ohhh man I'm gonna give some payback to that Greene!"

"Who's Greene?" Cookie asked.

"Mindy Greene…the best spiker for Jefferson, she gave me a bloody nose on purpose last season and I'm gonna get her back!"

"Moze, remember revenge is not the answer." Said Ned, "and how do you know she did that on purpose?"

"Because she smiled and winked rudely while the coach and the referee weren't looking.

Ned then smiled at her and said, "Well good luck!"

"Thanks Ned! I have to get to English with iTeacher, See ya!"

Moze then smiled, turned around and headed down the hallway. Ned was watching her down the hallway and he was still smiling, unaware of Cookie's appearance.

Cookie just started laughing and teasing Ned, "Awwwwwww, somebody has a crush on Moze!"

Ned snapped out of his reverie finding Cookie laughing and smiling at him, "Uh, you got the wrong information, I was just daydreaming."

"About Moze?"

"Oh shut up!" Ned said and went down the hallway to first period.

At the volleyball game…

In the gymnasium, the volleyball game between Polk Middle School and Jefferson Middle School was about to begin. This would be a tough game since both schools were evenly matched and arch rivals since the schools were created for that matter, so the crowd turnout to be bigger than Polk's normal home games.

Both teams were warming up, Polk was in the green and yellow warming up and Moze was going to be starting on the front line and on Jefferson's side with the red and white, Mindy was also starting in the front line, the same place where Moze was starting, but on the opposite side. Mindy had blonde hair tied back in a pony tail and she was about the same height as Moze but maybe a half inch smaller. Suzie Crabgrass, Ned's long-time crush was starting on the backline for Polk.

Ned entered into the gym to watch the game with a small box of raisins that he just bought at the school snack stand. He was looking around for Moze and later found her on the court practicing. He yelled, "Moze!" and waved as she responded with a "Hey!" and waved back. Ned ran over to where she was standing on the court and said, "I wish the best of luck."

Moze nodded and replied, "Thanks! I'm so happy you came!"

"Well, I had to come for your big game!" he said with a smile, then he saw Suzie and walked over to her as Moze was about to say something. She sighed as he was walking to where Suzie was.

"Hey, Suzie!"

"Oh, hey Ned! You came!" Suzie said, but not as enthusiastic as Moze did just seconds ago.

"Yeah, good luck with the game!" Ned said with a loving look.

Then Coach Dirga went onto the court and yelled at Ned, "Bigby, get off the court now!"

Ned turned and went to Moze and patted her on the back and said, "Go get them."

Moze blushed at his touch and muttered, "Thanks."

When the game started, Jefferson and Polk were very evenly matched teams. Moze and Mindy were glaring at each other throughout the game. When Moze spiked a ball right by Mindy to give Polk a point, Ned stood up and cheered, "Yeah Moze!" Moze smiled up at the audience to him.

"Moze get your head in the game and not your boyfriend!" Coach Dirga screamed teasingly at her. Moze smiled and blushed.

Polk won their first match 21-19. In the second match, Jefferson edged out Polk 21-18. Ned had to admit Mindy was a really good player, and can match up with Moze's skills, but he knew that Moze can beat the Jefferson girl any day.

In the third and final match both Jefferson and Polk were tied throughout the game. You couldn't easily predict who was going to win.

The audience can tell that without a doubt Mindy and Moze were rivals, their game has been intense for the past hour or so.

When Moze was on the back line for Polk and Mindy was on the backline for Jefferson, the unexpected happened.

Mindy spiked the ball at Moze's feet, harder than her usual spikes. When Moze jumped back from the hit of the ball, her feet landed the wrong way on something that felt like hard and grainy, she then slipped and fell on her back.

While Moze was on the ground, she was screaming in pain while holding her ankle. The crowd gasped and was worried about her health and condition; she was Polk's biggest star after all. Coach Dirga, the referee, and the rest of her teammates surrounded her to see what was wrong.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" Coach Dirga asked.

"My ankle is killing me! I think I broke it!" Moze said while wincing in pain.

"Okay we're going to get an ambulance." The Referee said.

While this was happening, Ned was so worried about her. _Oh my gosh! Is she going to be okay?_ Ned decided to run down there while the Ref and Dirga were getting an ambulance. He ran up to her and asked, "Moze, what's wrong?"

"My ankle! I think I broke it!" Moze said still feeling the pain.

Ned was worried sick about her, she never got hurt this badly before.

Dirga came by and said to Moze, "Okay Moseley, an ambulance is coming soon. Can somebody help me with her and get her to a chair?"

Soon enough Ned and Coach Dirga were helping her hop over to a chair close by and soon the ambulance came and picked her up.

He went back to where she got hurt and noticed that the stuff that made her slip and fall were a bunch of little raisins. He picked his box and noticed a hole in the box, he thought, _OH MY GOD! It was MY fault! I can't believe it! Because of my raisins, she broke her ankle, well THAT'S JUST GREAT! What if he was the reason why she is out the rest of the season? Oh my gosh she is going to kill me!_

Ned called his mom to pick him up to go to St. Francis Hospital, which was the local hospital that Moze was taken too. On the way to the hospital, he picked up a small stuffed dog and a 'get well soon' card. Then he was dropped off at the hospital and said to the ER receptionist that he was here to see Jennifer Moseley. The receptionist said that she is with the doctor right now and cannot have visitors at the moment and will notify him when he can see her.

Ned sat down when her parents arrived. Mrs. Moseley looked so worried and Ned came over to them to explain what happened.

"Mr and Mrs. Moseley, it's me Ned."

"Oh hi Ned!" smiled Mrs. Moseley, "What happened to Jennifer?"

"Well she was playing on the court when Mindy Greene of Jefferson spiked the ball hard and hit her badly on the ankle which made her slip and fall. I helped her get here."

"Well Ned we appreciate that help that you've done to our Jennifer." Mr. Moseley said.

The Doctor came in and said, "You are Mr. and Mrs. Moseley?" while pointing at her parents.

"Yes that's us." Mr. Moseley said.

"Well, you daughter Jennifer broke her ankle pretty badly. However, it is not as bad as it could have been. Sadly, Jennifer cannot participate for the rest of the season."

"Oh that's terrible," Mrs. Moseley said, "This will break her heart."

"I know, she wasn't too happy when I told her. Your daughter will need to stay off her right foot for two months. She will need to use a wheelchair for the first month and then after the first month she will most likely be clear to be on crutches for the rest of the recovery." The doctor said.

"Can we see her?" asked Ned.

"Are you her brother or a cousin?"

"No."

"Are you her boyfriend?"

Ned blushed and said, "Uh, no. We're just friends!"

The doctor laughed and said, "Yeah the three of you can see her."

The three of them walked down to room 112 where she was laying in bed watching whatever was on the small television.

Moze turned her to see Ned and her parents at the door and smiled when she saw Ned with them.

Mrs. Moseley turned her head at her daughter and said, "Are you alright dear?"

Moze said, "Otherwise knowing the fact that I can't play volleyball for the rest of my final season at Polk and in pain, I'm fine."

Mr. Moseley said, "I know honey, this is horrible, we know how much you love volleyball."

"Where's John?" Moze asked.

"John is too busy with soccer but he sends love." Her mom said.

John Moseley was Jennifer's older brother; he was a junior at the local high school and one of the star varsity soccer players.

Mr. and Mrs. Moseley said that they were just going down the hall to the café to grab something to eat because they didn't get anything for dinner. This left Moze alone with Ned.

Moze smiled at Ned and said, "I'm so glad you came! I wasn't expecting anyone to come."

"Well Moze, I really care about you, I mean you are the star volleyball player and my best friend!" Moze smiled as he continued, "I also picked this up on the way here." Giving her his small stuffed dog and a card.

She smiled as she held the dog and the card, "Thank you!" She grabbed his hand and just smiled at him. They realized they stared at each other longer than needed to when her parents came back into the room.

Moze was able to go back to her home late that night. She actually went to school the next day because she wanted to. Moze asked Ned to wheel her and carry her books to class every period. Ned was happy to be able to see Moze every period at least for a little bit.

Throughout the day, Moze was being cared for by other students by asking her if she needed anything of if she was okay. While Moze was talking to some other teammates at lunch, Ned briefly talked to Cookie.

"So how long does she have to be in a wheelchair for?"

Ned replied, "About a month, then she can use crutches for another month."

"Oh that sucks. What happened?" Cookie said.

"Please don't tell her all that I told you." Ned pleaded.

"Um, okay…"

"Well that Mindy Green from Jefferson spike the ball hard at her feet and she slipped on some of my raisins at the same time and feel over."

"Raisins?"

"Well, before the game, I was talking to her and I was eating raisins. I didn't realize that the box had a whole in it and some of it was all over the floor which caused her to slip the wrong way and break her ankle. I feel so guilty of what I did! Because of me, she won't be able to play for the rest of the season and have the possibility of Athletic Wolf award." Ned said very panicked.

"Oooh. That's not good." Cookie said.

"I know!

The Athletic Wolf Award was an award that is awarded to one eighth grader in one fall sport, one winter sport, and one spring sport for being an excellent athlete and being a role model. However, if you are out for part of the season or had to quit you can't receive the award. Moze has been working for this award since the sixth grade.

About a week of helping out Moze, during lunch she turned to Ned and said, "Hey, my parents and I want to thank you for all you have done for me. We want to invite to our house for dinner tonight.

"Okay," Ned started, "I need to admit something, I will feel bad if I don't tell you at some point."

"What is it?" She asked with a worried expression on her face.

"It was partially my fault I think you broke your ankle. When I ran over to talk to you, I had a box of raisins in my hand. I didn't realize until later that the box had a hole in it which was when the raisins fell out and onto the floor which made you slip a bit later that game. I am so sorry Moze."

Moze was silent for a while and said, "BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR DUMB BOX OF RAISINS, I'M OUT FOR THE ENTIRE SEASON? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NED! I CAN'T PLAY VOLLEYBALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"I'm so sorry, you don't know how much!" Ned said.

"I don't want to hear it."

Later Lisa Zemo helped Moze get to her English class after lunch.

Later that day, Ned Bigby talked to Coach Dirga and Principal Wright about the awards.

"Please let Moze be awarded that Athletic Wolf." Ned pleaded to Wright and Dirga.

Principal Wright sighed and said, "Sadly, we can't because she can't be there for the entire season."

"We were going to give it to Moseley but because of the rules, we can't and it would be unfair for the rest of the fall athletes." Coach Dirga said.

"But she deserves is so much more than any other athlete, injury or no injury, you know she's the best!" Ned said with Dirga nodding, "She has wanted that award and making it her primary goal since the fifth grade when her brother won it a couple years back. She has given schools a run for their money and warning them of a future varsity star in high school. You have to give it to her!"

"Well, we'll think about it with the other coaches." Principal Wright said.

"Please! It would mean a lot to her and me."

"Like Principal Wright said, we'll consider it." Commented Coach Dirga.

"Thank you!" Ned said smiling and walked out the door.

Another week went by with no sign of Moze talking to Ned like they used to do. Moze couldn't partake in the final three of four games of the season. Ned made sure to come to the fall sports banquet this coming Friday night in the gym.

That Friday night, the gym was packed with teams, coaches, staff and parents. The banquet was hosted by Principal Wright. He was announcing all of the teams from soccer to cross country to volleyball. Each coach came up one by one to praise their teams this season, their wins, and the highlights.

Ned went with Cookie and sat down at one of the tables with some other people. Ned noticed that Moze was sitting in the front with her parents at one of the tables. She was still in her wheelchair.

It seemed that everybody was having a good time no one seemed to be upset or anything.

It was near the end of the night when Principal Wright was about to announce the winner of this season's Athletic Wolf. Everybody fell silent in anticipation of the winner. Principal Wright started his speech, "This year's Athletic Wolf Award will be given to an eighth grader who has shown leadership all of their years at James K. Polk. The recipient has been an amazing player that has been giving schools a run for their money. This athlete has showed a positive attitude for the team. Also, this person always gets up whenever she is down. The winner of this year's Fall Athletic Wolf Award is volleyball's Jennifer Moseley!"

The audience started applauding; Moseley was so shocked that she won the award. Her parents were smiling at her when she started wheeling herself to the center. They gave her the wireless microphone to speak.

Moze was still shocked as she started speaking, "Wow. Just, wow. I am very shocked. I am very happy to receive this award. I'm happy even though I was injured, my skills were still recognized. I would like say to all of the athletes, you are what make Polk an amazing school with incredible teams. Every one of you attributed to what makes this school so great! Also, how did I get the award?" she turned to Principal Wright.

"Well, let's just say a friend of yours pleaded to me and Coach Dirga to help you win. Also, you would've won anyway, you're an incredible volleyball player." Principal Wright said.

Cookie turned to Ned and said, "You told Wright to let her win?"

Ned nodded and blushed while Cookie continued gushing on how much Ned liked her.

Moze realized that he meant the one and only Ned Bigby. She smiled and said, "As I said before, thank you and I am glad to be part of this great school." The audience applauded and she went back with her parents. Ned had a huge smile plastered on his face.

At the end of the banquet, Moze told her parents she needed to go to her locker to get her coat. Moze wheeled herself to her locker and opened it up to find a small bouquet of lilies with a teddy bear and a card. Moze smiled as she opened the card and it read,

_Moze,_

_I am very sorry, you are the greatest person I have ever met. I know how much you love volleyball and it hurts me that you couldn't finish the rest of the season. However, I know you will make on varsity next year as a freshmen, you are that great. Once again I am sorry._

_Your best friend,_

_Ned_

Moze's smile was an ear-to-ear smile. She just couldn't stop smiling. Her heart was fluttering every time she read and read and read the message again and again. Moze wheeled herself in the gym to find Ned talking to Cookie. She went up to Ned and Cookie and tapped Ned's hand.

He turned around and said, "Hey Moze! Congrats on the award!"

"Yeah, and good speech too!" Cookie said.

"Thanks guys!"

"Well I got to go, see you guys on Monday." Cookie said and left.

Ned and Moze were left with Mr. and Mrs. Moseley talking with Coach Dirga on the other side.

Ned got a chair and sat down next to Moze. Moze started to talk, "Thank you, I know what you did."

"What are you talking about?" Ned asked trying to play stupid.

"You know, for everything. The card, the lilies, the teddy bear, convincing Wright to let me win the award, that was very sweet and I appreciate all the trouble you went though to make me happy." She held his hand and bent over to him and kissed him on the cheek. It was a small and quick kiss but it impacted Ned a lot. Both of them started blushing and looking down stealing glances at each other. Soon the Moseleys came, and Moze had to leave. They waved goodbye and Moze left with her family.

Ned stood up with a huge smile plastered on his face and touched where Moze kissed him. He walked out of the school with that smile still on his face.

* * *

**It's a little long but hopefully it's okay. I'm on spring break this coming week so I might be able to update later. Tell me what you think!**

* * *


End file.
